<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Purpose by Floyd_Does_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438388">You're My Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing'>Floyd_Does_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd gets jealous that Azul has been spending too much time doing Club activities, but quickly learned it was just a misunderstanding and his jealousy getting the better of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you spend so much time with HIM?! Time that can be better spent with ME?! I can't lose you to someone like HIM!"</p>
<p>"Fl... Floyd?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd was throwing a bit of a tantrum, forcefully smacking the paperwork and contracts off of Azul's desk. Floyd's face was filled with rage, sadness, jealousy... it was obvious he was far from feeling alright. He smiled in a pained way. It was hard to tell if he was sniffling from the crying, or laughing insanely. Knowing him, though, it's likely a mixture of both options. Floyd doesn't take this sort of thing easily; he's overprotective, easily jealous, and easy to anger. He got suspicious of the fact that his boyfriend had been spending too much time doing Club activities than spending time with him.</p>
<p>Azul was honestly kind of scared of this strange side to Floyd. He had known Floyd to be protective and jealous, yes, but this was a new one. Azul backed himself up against the wall, trying not to cry — which, quite frankly, wasn't doing much good. Azul couldn't hide how he felt very long. It wasn't until Floyd had walked up to Azul, smirking in a distorted manner. He decided to gently wrap his arms around Azul's neck, and got as close to his shorter boyfriend as he could. Floyd looks into Azul's eyes, and begins to hug him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ne...~ Azul~ Who do you REALLY love~? You know I don't like being alone, so why do you leave me to suffer so much, and so often...~?"</p>
<p>"Floyd... I love YOU. I feel like I have a reason, a purpose, to do everything I do JUST to spend time with you! If you don't believe me, and think I love anyone else BUT you, then...," he sighs, and takes a few deep breaths, "then you're mistaken."</p>
<p>Floyd stopped being edgy for a bit, tilting his head to the side. It took a few minutes for him to actually process this. Then his face contorted and he started sobbing. He hugged Azul tightly, shaking and crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just... I just love you too much to lose you... I don't like seeing you spending so much time with others, especially when you're off-duty from the Lounge and shit. I... I just want to be with you all the time... is that too much to ask...?"</p>
<p>"Floyd....I had no idea how much you needed me.... You're not being replaced, or anything like that. You're the only one for me. You're my purpose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floyd went from bawling his eyes out to having an expression of surprise on his face. He sniffed, smiling, and kissed Azul on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's all I needed to hear, Azul. That's all I needed...."</p>
<p>"Then are you done with your tantrum?"</p>
<p>"Yeah...."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azul gently kissed Floyd, and they both smiled at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love ya, Azul...~!"</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Floyd...!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>